The Fires That Burn
by JimmyDohertyGal
Summary: Jimmy Falls for The new Rookie. Will it work out? STORY COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

The Fires That Burn.  
By: Kimberly Thomas.  
"I wonder if I'll fit in." Julie thinks as she stands outside the 55 firehouse. She Takes a deep breath as she walks in. A wonderful site meets her eyes. The legandary Jimmy Doherty. She holds her breath as he walks towards her. "Hey, I'm jimmy. Need some help?" he ask. "I'm julie, todays my first day." She tells him.  
"Ah! The new rookie." Jimmy says. "You're locker is right over here." He tells her. "thanks Jimmy" she says flashing him a smile. She quickly stuffs her bag into the locker as the fire bell rings. "great"she says as she jumps onto the truck behind jimmy. They arrive on the scene five minutes ,ater to see smoke billowing from the appartment building. "walsh, Dk, Take the first floor." Jimmy yells. "Julie, You Follow me." they head towards the top floor. As they reach the landing a man emerges from one of the appartments with a gun pointed at Jimmys chest. He has an insane grin on his face. "remember me jimmy?" "Put the gun down! We can get you out of here!" Jimmy says. "No, You ruined my life and job! Always have to be the "hero" yet where were you when I needed you? IT ENDS HERE! Say goodbye Jimmy. he sneers as he pulls the trigger. Julie gasp as everything plays our before her. Suddenly she jumps in front of Jimmy, Taking the bullet in his place. She falls to the ground. Jimmy looks down at her with shock then back at the place where the man was standing... he was gone. He scoops Julie up and runs down the stairs. "Come on, Stay with me Julie! Stay Awake" He comes bursting out of the door and hurries over to Doc and Carlos. "what happened in there Jimmy?' carlos ask. "there was a man in there! he said I took his life and job. He acted as if I knew him"  
"did you?" carlos ask. "I dont know". "Ok Carlos! Lets go" Doc says. Carlos jumps in the cab as doc closes the back. They speed towards mercy leaving Jimmy behind watching them go. "Julie? Come on stay with me!" Doc says. "carlos step on it, she's fading" They arrive at mercy and the ER doctors are already waiting. they offload her and doc rattles off her vitals as they wheel her in. "Gunshot wound to the left flak." He says. "she lost alot of blood out there, 2 bags of saline on board."  
  
*********  
Back at the station....  
  
"why? Why her?" Jimmy wonders "why did she take that bullet for me? Why is that man trying to kill me...?"  
He was jolted back to reality when sam spoke. "Hows the rookie?" "I dont know, I am heading down there now" he says as he stands and begins to make his way to his car. as he pulls out he flips on the radio... what was playing made him think about his so called "heros life".........  
I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me  
I'm more than a bird; I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me   
  
Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
find a way to lie  
about a home I'll never see  
  
It may sound absurd  
But dont be naive  
Even heros have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed but wont you concede  
Even heros have the right to bleed  
Its not easy to be me.  
  
Up up and away, Away from me.  
Its all right you can all sleep sound tonight.  
I'm not crazy or anything.  
I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
men wernt ment to ride  
with clouds between their knees  
  
I'm only a man  
In a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me.  
  
It's not easy to be me.  
  
They song ends as he pulls into the parking lot. He sits in his car for a moment before going in. Dreading what he might find beyond thoes doors. After a moment he gets out of his car and heads towards the entrance.  
  
End Chapter One. 


	2. Julie

Chapter 2 "Julie"  
Jimmy walks into the hospital and up to the nurses station. "Could you tell me what room Julie Stephens is in?" he ask. "254" the nurse tells him. "thanks"  
He softly knocks on the door before entering, he walks in to see her helpless dorm onb the bed. He Quietly takes a seat beside her and holds her hand. "thanks" he says. "I wish it wasent this way, it should be me there, not you. But dont worry. We'll get this guy." He tells her.  
  
********  
  
"So....you allowed a rookie to take a bullet for you Jimmy?" The man laughs. "what kind of hero are you?" "Next time we wont fail. But First, You get to meet My Love." He sneers as he watches a small warehouse being engulfed in flames.  
Days go by I'm hypnotized  
I'm walking on a wire  
I close my eyes and fly out of my mind  
Into the fire.  
Strike a Match go on and do it.   
Light the sky and hold on tight.  
The world is burning down.  
  
"well" the man says "its not thw rold... but it will do, See. Shawn Colvin knows, Strike a match, Go on and Do it."  
  
**************************  
Jimmy sits by julies bed holding her hand. She stirs as her eyes flutter open. "Hi Jimmy, Are you ok?" she ask. Jimmy smiles "never been better" "Jimmy, why don't you go get some rest? You look terrible." She says. "gee thanks!" jimmy says. "but ok." he stands and heads for the door,. "I'll be back tommorow." He closes the door behind him. Julie begins to think about how suddenly things happen....... You never know what might happen next.  
Who can say where the road goes?  
Where the day Flows?  
Only Time  
  
And Who can say if your love grows?  
As your heart Choose?  
Only Time  
  
Who can say why your hear sighs?   
As Your love Flies?  
Only Time  
  
And who can say why your heart cries?  
When your love dies?  
Only Time  
  
Who can say when the day sleeps?  
If the night keeps All your heard?  
Who can say if your love grows?  
as your heart choose?  
  
Only Time  
  
And who can say where the road goes?  
As the day flows?  
Only time.  
  
Who knows?  
  
Only time....  
  
She slowly drifts into an uneasy sleep.  
  
***********************  
  
The alarm goes off just as jimmy closes his locker. He sighs as he yells at DK. "here we go again!"  
  
They both slide down the fire pole and get into the truck.  
*******************************  
  
The man watches the firetruck pull out "I wonder who called them?" The ask outloud.  
"Oh Yeah... I did."  
  
************************  
  
The firetrucks arrive on the scene to see the fire fully Evolved.  
The ambulance comes squeeling in behind them. Bobby and Kim stand beside the bus waiting.   
As they gear up the cheif yells "Jimmy , you and DK check the top floor."  
"Yes sir!" Jimmy says as he and Jimmy start to climb the 4 flights of stairs as they reach the top floor Jimmy hears a small cry for help. He looks around and sees a small girl huddled on the floor. "Its ok!" He tells her. "Dk, get her to the bus! I'll check the rest of this floor." "Ok,But hurry Jimmy! The roofs gonna go!" Dk Yells back.  
Just as DK makes it to the buss, A Portion of the roof collapses.  
  
"JIMMY!" Km yells as she runs into the building.  
  
"KIM! YOU CANT GO IN THERE!" Bobby yells after her.  
  
Jimmy pushes the ceiling debry off himself and crawls to the door. He hears kim calling his name. "No! Kim for back" He trys to yell to her.  
  
Bobby Runs in after Kim.....  
BOOM. 


	3. Sad Goodbyes

Kim just sat there dazed.... unbelieving.  
She hoped it wasent true, but she knew it was real. "I love you Bobby" She said softly before letting his hand go. She rose from the chair and walked out of the room. Doc walked up to her and hugged her gently. "I'm sorry Kim." he tells her. Kim says nothing byt walks outside and finds it pouring rain. she begins thinking about bobby... Times spent...talks. She had so many things she wanted to tell him. Thinking she'd have time.....  
  
Sorry, I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
and now its to late  
to hold you  
Cause you've flown away  
So far away.  
  
Never had I imagined  
living without your smile.  
Feeling, Knowing you hear me.  
  
It keeps me alive...  
  
Alive  
  
And now I know you shineing down on me from heaven.  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way.  
And I know eventually we'll be together.  
One sweet Day.  
  
Darling, I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I took your presence for granted.  
but I always cared  
And I miss the loved we shared.  
  
And I know your shineing down on me from heaven.  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day.  
  
Althought the sun will never shine the same  
I'll look to a brighter day.  
  
And I know your shining down on me from heaven.   
Like so many friends we've lost along the way.  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet Day....  
  
Kim silently walks to her car and slides the key into the ignation and drives away. she enters her house and sits on her couch and begins to cry... she sits crying as joey walks in, dressed in his pajamas. "Mommy? Whats wrong?" he ask "A bad day at work Baby." She tells him. "can I make it better?"  
  
She smiles and hugs him " You Just Did" He curls up in her arms and falls back to sleep. She carries him back to bed. She then lays on her bed..   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I Love You" Bobby says weakly.  
"I love you too." She Tells him.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
********  
  
Jimmy walks quietly into julies hospital room and rook a seat beside her. "hey" He says "How ya doing?"  
  
"Never Better" She smiles "I gotta get out of here." She gets up and begins getting her clothes on. "what are you doing?" Jimmy Ask "Getting out of here, you drive." she walks out into the hall towards the elevatar, Jimmy follows her. "you really shouldent be doing this, ya know." he tells her. "I know" she replys  
  
She walks towards jimmys car and he unlocks it. She gets in slowly as he cranks it up... a song comes blareing over the speakers.  
  
Hey... Don't write yourself off yet.  
it's only in your head you feel left out.  
Or looked down on.  
Just try yout best, Try everything you can  
and Dont worry what they tell themselves when your away.  
  
Live right now,  
Just be yourself  
It dosent amtter if its good enough for anybody else.  
  
They both laugh as the song ends. "lets go to work" julie says.  
"what?" Jimmy ask "your not up to that." Julie just gets out of the car and begins the 4 block walk to the station. Jimmy jumps out of the car and grabs her arm... "Fine! You win, I'll drive " He says. they both get back in the car. A few minutes later they pull up to the station. "Julez? You sure your up to this?" "Yes" She insist as she gets out and walks towards the door. Jimmy gets out and follows her in. "Julie.. You really dont have to do this." "I know" she says.  
  
They both stash their bags in lockers as the alarm goes off. "Lets go Jimmy" Julie says as she slides down the fire pole. They both jump on the truck as it is pulling away. They arrive on the scene to see a large warehouse quickly being engulfed in flames. They quickly run into the building looking for civilians, with walsh and Dk following close behind. They find no one.  
  
"Jimmy! The roof is gonna go, We gotta get out!:" DK yells  
"I know!" Jimmy yells back.  
They hear the ceiling starting to groan under the pressure of the flames. They run towards the door, they hear one more creak as the portion of ceiling above Jimmy comes crashing down. "Jimmy!" Julie yells. Jimmy Lays motionless under the debry. Dk and walsh hurry back into the building "Jimmy! Where are you?" DK yells. "DK!" Jimmy yells back. Dk runs over to him with julie and walsh following. The three of them struggle to life the debry off. it slowly moves and they gently slide Jimmy onto a backboard before rushing out to caros and doc at the bus. "What happened?" Doc ask " he caught a piece of ceiling debry." Walsh Says as he helps load jimmy into the bus.  
Doc gets in the back as Carlos floors it towards mercy. 


	4. The Unthinkable

Bobby gasp as he is hit by a piece of heavy ceiling debry. He yells as it pins him to the floor. Just as kim finds Jimmy they hear bobby yell. Both their heads turn towards the sound. They take off down the stairs. As they hit the first floor landing they see Bobby Pinned under the debry. "Bobby!" Kim yells "Kim..." Bobby says weakly."  
"Oh Bobby! I'm so sorry." Kim tells him. She takes his hand in hers and begins to cry. "Kim?" Jimmy says "Help me lift this." they both grab it and it lifts slowly off him. Jimmy holds it up as Kim Gently slides him out. She runs to the bus to grab a backboard, then back to the bulding. They gently put bobby on it and then outside into the back of the bus. Jimmy hops in the cap and floors it. Kim is in the back with bobby the pain on his face is starting to show. "Kim" He says weakly. "I love you."  
She leans down to him and kisses him "I love you to Bobby" She says "I have always loved you, you're gonna be ok Bobby." Kim... No I'm not, But.. I'll Always be here..." He says as she plaves his hand over her heart. His eyes slowly close. "Bobby?? No! No! You you.. Cant leave me!" She starts to cry as she does everything she can for him.... she soon see's it hopeless... she leans over to kiss him.... Jimmy opens the back and they quickly offload him and wheel him into the ER  
  
They Doctors do all they can. but its to late. They Doctor looks at Kim and shakes his head sadly. She really breaks down... Jimmy pulls her into a firm embrace.  
Kim Looks up at the doctor.. "Can I.. Can I see him?" he nods. She slowly walks into the room and takes a seat beside Bobby. She just holds his hand a crys....  
  
Theres noone in town I know  
you gave us someplace to go.   
I never said thank you for that  
I thought I might have one more chance.  
What would you think of me now  
So lucky so strong so proud?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance  
May Angels Lead You in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May Angels lead you in.  
  
So what would you think og me now  
So lucky so strong so proud?  
  
I never said thank you for that/  
Now I'll never have a chance.  
  
May Angels Lead you In  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in.  
And if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so bid  
God wouldent let it live.  
  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads   
the sleepless go.  
may angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
on sleepless roads the sleepless go  
  
May angels lead you in  
May angels lead you in  
May angels lead you in....... 


End file.
